Suzuki GSX-R1000
The Suzuki GSX-R1000 '''has been renamed to '''Hamamatsu Ekirei-999 '''due to copyright reasons. The '''Suzuki GSX-R1000 is a sports bike from Suzuki's GSX-R series of motorcycles. It was introduced in 2001 to replace the GSX-R1100 and is powered by a liquid-cooled 999 cc (61.0 cu in) inline four-cylinder, four-stroke engine. The 2017 model, introduced to reporters at EICMA in late 2016, had a significantly redesigned engine the first since the last engine update on the 2009 model. This new engine has a higher RPM limit and no balancer shaft to quell vibration, also a mechanical variable valve timing used for ten years by Suzuki in MotoGP and drive by wire throttle. This model is the first to get the addition of traction control with an (IMU) inertial measuring unit measuring yaw, roll, and pitch also all lighting is now LED. Another first for any GSX-R is the use of a fuel gauge on this model. Along with the new 2017 GSX-R1000 model, Suzuki has also released an up-spec model GSX-R1000R; this R model comes with a Motion Track Brake System, Bi-directional quick shifter and launch control. Also on the R model, as reported by Sport Rider, are the same Showa Balance Free Front (BFF) fork and Balance Free Rear Cushion (BFRC Lite) shock that come standard on the 2016 Kawasaki ZX-10R. Claimed specifications are 199 horsepower at 13,200 rpm, 86 lb-ft torque at 10,000 rpm; 76.0 mm x 55.1 mm bore x stroke, and 13.2:1 compression ratio. When Simbuilder redid the chassis, there is a glitch that causes the vehicle to shake uncontrollably, go over 300 mph and unable to get out of the auto shop when the player decides to modify it. The Motorbike was disabled after the Apartments Update but was back in 5/22/2018 update due for many criticisms. Most of the issues seem to have been taken care of as of September 14th. The Suzuki GSX-R1000's specifications are decent for its price, though it is not the best option because of its low money per mile. Max Speed The original max speed on the GSX-R1000 is very high, even with original specifications. Acceleration Acceleration is quite good but is still easily defeated. Braking The best braking one can have on a vehicle. One could say that the braking is AMAZING. Handling The turns are sharp and difficult to control. When controlled properly, the motorcycle is a common candidate for the race track and the highway race, especially because of its insanely low weight. Add Information Max Speed Able to hit 570 without Nitros. (Nan if you use Nitros and insanity at the same time) Acceleration The acceleration is as good as ever, but upgrading the motorcycle will push it that further. Braking Practically no change has been noticed. Handling Handling is practically the same; it still can turn corners. * The word "Hamamatsu" in the motorcycle's name may be a reference to Hamamatsu, Japan, where Suzuki is headquartered.Category:Under Construction Category:Motorcycle Category:Gas Powered Category:Land Vehicles Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Updated Specifications Needed Category:Superbike